Television users have become accustomed to increased flexibility when watching television. Often, when a television channel goes to a commercial break, a user may change the channel to a second television channel, which may not be on a commercial break. Sometimes, however, the second television channel may also be on a commercial break. In such a circumstance, the user may flip back and forth between the two channels until one of the channels returns from commercial or the user may try a third television channel. Such an arrangement can require a substantial amount of user interaction and can be a source of user frustration.